Fifty Moments
by wolfiction
Summary: Fifty moments taken from the world of Storybrooke and its residents. A little bit of every pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fic in a long time, and it's for Once Upon a Time. I have to thank Shreds-of-Serenity (she is known for her for her angsty and SQ fanfiction) for introducing me to this show. I was quite hesitant to write anything for it as I did not think it would be up to standard. But inkfiction insisted (__more like she bugged me until I gave in) __ that I try. So I decided to start small, by doing prompts. I am not a slash writer, it's my first attempt as well. There is a little bit of everything in there, and I hope you enjoy it. Do tell me what you think!_

_Thanks to Shreds-of-Serenity for her support! :) (all SQ bits in there are for you)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time._

* * *

**Wish**

The lights have been dimmed, the curtains have been drawn and the three of them are seated at the table, basking in the glow of the candlelight, Henry to her left and Emma to her right. Her eyes are on the little cupcake in front of her, on which is a blue and white striped candle, burning bright.

"Make a wish, Regina," murmurs Emma, her voice is close to her (Regina's) ear, warm breath tickles her skin.

"And make it special," adds Henry from her side, scooting closer.

"Really now you two, this is absurd-" Regina begins, but Emma shushes her, places a finger on her lips. "Close your eyes." Her voice is soft, her tone as if to say 'Humor us, Regina.' Regina complies, her eyes sliding shut. Her mind takes her back to the times spent with these two people besides her, how they fight together, cry together, smile together, laugh together, do everything with each other and for each other. Each moment replays in her head like a small movie

'Make this go on forever,' she thinks, knowing that nothing lasts forever, all good things must come to an end, but this is a wish. Nothing more.

"Hmm, must be a really great wish to make you smile like that," comments Emma, her voice breaking through her thoughts.

Regina realizes that she's smiling and her eyes are wet. "Indeed, Sheriff." And blows out the candle.

**Alcohol**

"Can't –hic- stand on my own anymore –hic- cross my heart and hope to dieeeee," he slurs, tripping and falling flat on his back. He giggles drunkenly and rolls his head. "I fell, hehe." He breaks off into another giggle, like it is the most amusing thing in the world.

"You will see an early grave if you keep imbibing alcohol at that rate Jefferson," says Gold, disgust and the teeniest bit of pity coloring his words. "On your feet now."

"What's the use of living when there's no reason for me to live?" mumbles Jefferson as he half-heartedly bats Gold's cane away. "Gracie's gone, so what am I still doing here?"

Serving your sentence like the rest of us, thinks Gold, as he tilts his head up at the stars. They look lonely too. He doubts if they had ever had the luxury of drowning their sorrows in alcohol. A minute later he realizes what an idiotic thought that was.

**Blanket**

There was something about that blanket that Emma had which made Mary Margaret…uncomfortable. It was like she couldn't stand to be in the same room as IT. She started referring to it as IT, because IT gave her…feelings. Feelings she couldn't place. She tried not to think about how familiar the writing on the blanket was (she felt as if she'd seen it somewhere) how purple and white was her favorite color scheme, and the quality of yarn used was alarmingly close to what she used whilst knitting. Granny said it was the best. The blanket was trying to tell her something (that sounded quite insane, in fact) and she wasn't getting it. She wasn't getting anything at all.

**Assistance**

"You sure you don't need any help? I don't mind, totally, it's cool."

"No, no it's fine Ruby, just a few files, nothing I can't-" Archie's foot slipped and he fell, overflowing stacks of old files following him to the floor, toppling on top of him, burying him beneath it. An old book fell off as well, its sharp corner stabbing the doctor in the shoulder, making Ruby wince. He groaned pitifully.

"Right. You could use some assistance now, I think."

Another groan was what she got in reply.

**Going**

"It's over, isn't it?" He glances up, hoping for an answer only to be disappointed when she does not answer. She does not turn from the window, as if the pouring rain outside is the only thing worthy of her attention.

"It's late, I should be going now." She doesn't say anything, just looking outside, so still, so lifeless, so cold…so untouchable. He has never touched those wild red curls (why had he never?) and curses himself for never trying. He wonders how she would react if he did? He heaves a heavy sigh and braces himself on his cane as he stands up, absentmindedly brushing off any lint that might have clung to his suit. "Right… I'll see myself out then. Take care…dearie." The endearment is hushed, as if he doesn't want anyone but himself to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brother**

"I want a brother," Henry announced one morning at breakfast. Emma choked on her coffee and spewed it all over the table, thumping her chest, but Regina's hand never stopping flipping the pancakes. "If I'd wanted another child, I would've never married your mother in the first place, Henry. Now finish your breakfast and refrain from mentioning anymore wishes for siblings lest Emma have an aneurysm."

Regina could feel the Sheriff's gaze burning into her back and allowed herself a smirk. The I'm-angry-at-you sex would be great, she could already tell.

**Arrest(ed)**

"We have to stop meeting like this Sheriff," said Emma, holding out her arms almost lazily for Graham to handcuff.

"Is this the part where I say 'I am very much in agreement and I'd much rather sleep with you?" asked Graham, turning her around and marching her to the car.

"You know me so well, Sheriff," she slurred, tilting her head back and looking up at him, glassy green eyes bright and shiny, a languid smile on her lips. She was obviously drunk, not a wise thing to do after a jewelry heist. Maybe the celebration over her latest success got to her to imbibe a bit more than necessary and act foolishly. Emma was quite smart, actually. A pity she used those brains of hers for criminal activities.

"I'm afraid I do, Miss Swan. Now in you go."

**Bells**

Whenever the bells rang, he was reminded of her beautiful laughter, which was eerily similar to the tinkling of the silver bells and her eyes just as silver. What he wouldn't give to hear that laugh again, those eyes regarding him with amusement as she went about pouring him tea and pelting him with questions, while he spun his wheel and watched her bring life to his castle.

But everything comes at a price, didn't he say so himself? And this was the price he was paying.

**Silent**

The house is silent now. There is no pitter patter of bare feet on the tiled floors, no more giggles as she plays by herself, no rustling of clothes as she moves in the next room, no excited shouts of 'Papa' or squeals of happiness when he comes home. There are no more tea parties to go to, with her little rabbit and other stuff toys, in those little pink plastic teacups and no more admonishing him about his 'tea-time manners'. There is nothing but the sound of his own breathing and he wonders when that will be silenced as well.

**Birthday**

"I understand that its Sister Astrid's birthday and you want everything to be perfect, but aren't you being a little anal about this?" huffed Mary Margaret, as Leroy instructed her to move the sofa 'a little to the right' and then to the other side of the room, because he didn't want anything to block Astrid's way when she made her way towards the table on which her cake was to be placed.

"You wanted in on this, blame yourself. Now quit with the grumbling, sister, and move the sofa a little to the left, it's in the way of the flowers."


End file.
